You've Got Me A Blood on the Dance Floor FanFic
by Don'tMessWithMusic
Summary: Dahvie meets the girl of his dreams, but she knows him not by his band, but by who he truly is, David. Will she find out about Dahvie? If she does, what will she do? What will she think? Will Dahvie end up with the girl he loves or lose her completely?
1. Who's the girl with the blue hair?

**Hey guys.**

**This is my first fanfic that I'm actually uploading. I've worked really freaking hard on it and I hope you like it. Go ahead and tell me things you'd like to see happen, or any idea's you might have. They are highly appreciated.**

**Much love! Xoxo. 3**

**PS, if it doesn't have a name and POV, it just means that it's Dahvie, since most of the story is told in his view anyways.**

You know, most people look at bands that tour and think, "Wow, that must be so easy. Getting to sleep all day while you're getting driven everywhere you need to go, sleeping in every morning, staying up every night, partying with your fans all the time." Who the fuck thinks that's how it goes?

First of all, unless you're signing or you don't have anything to do the next morning, you better be heading to bed no later than 1:00am, because you're going to get woken up long before 10:00am, and you can't be cranky for your fans or your shows. You have to give them your all, your 100%. You also aren't really supposed to party with your fans. I used to all the time, and it was a mistake because then rumors like the one Jessie Slaughter started get spread, and it can easily make your life a living hell. Lastly, I get car sick so sleeping on long car rides is almost impossible unless I'm listening to something calming through headphones, and I'm able to block out the world. And it's not like shows are just... put on. They're put together delicatly, with lots of detail, hard work, and concentraition. So don't sit there and act like us musicians got it made. Hell, we don't even get payed that well.

"Dahvie!" There was a loud thud on my door, and a long pause of silence before the sound of Jayy's voice filled my ears again. "Dahvie, are you even awake yet?"  
I sighed, and stood up. Truthfully, I'd been awake for a few hours, and I'd just been sitting at my desk writing songs and sketching because I hadn't felt like going out to the house yet. Not like anyone would be awake. Jayy was up pretty late last night blasting music, and I'd stayed up with him for most of it. I finally went and got into bed around three or four in the morning, but I hadn't slept much and ended up getting up by eight. Jayy, on the other hand, had waited until noon to come a'knockin.  
I walked to the door, unlocked it, grasped the handle, and opened the door. Jayy was standing at my door in a pair of pink boxers and no shirt, all his torso tattoo's revealed, staring at me. He looked extremely tired, and his black hair had yet to be messed with, so it looked like a bunch of sex hair.  
"Sorry, I was awake. Just zoned out." I shrugged. I couldn't imagine how horrible I looked compared to Jayy who, although looked like he really had just gotten out of bed, seemed to always look fabulous. My hair was knotted and untouched by a comb, I had no makeup on my face, and I was wearing a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a A7x t-shirt. "Did you need something, bro?"  
Jayy eyed me, raising an eyebrow. "You've been zoned out a lot lately. Are you feeling sick?" Jayy playfully reached out his hand to touch my forehead, but I slapped it away quickly.  
"I'm fine." I said. I knew I was probably lying though. Not that I hadn't actually felt fine for the most part, but lately there have been little things bothering me about my life. Like how I have yet to find a good girl that likes me for me, and sticks around. I want to find someone who's worth waiting for, and who thinks the same about me. It was harder than average since I'm in the band Blood on the Dance Floor, which with songs like Yo Ho, I 3 Hello Kitty, Candyland, and so on, we have a lot of sex appeal and it makes us look like we don't honestly care about waiting or falling in love. But we do. I do, especially. "What did you need?" I asked Jayy.  
"I wanted to remind you that you had a meeting today with the lady designing the set for Unforgiven."  
"Shit!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten about her. What was her name again? Susan...Serina...Sarah... "What time and where?"  
"She called the house phone a few minutes ago and said two o'clock at the food court in the mall."  
"Holy tits. I have to get ready."  
Jayy nodded as I jetted past him for the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile when I heard him say under his breath, "bitch woke me up."

* * *

Two hours later, I was sitting at the food court with who turned out to actually be a Sabrina. I had decided not to do much to my brightly colored hair, nor wear makeup or my normal clothing. I didn't want to stand out too much, because all I'd have to do is walk past Hot Topic, Zumiez, or Spencers, and there'd be a crowd. It happened much to often here.  
She sat and rambled on about some tree's and snow while we ate some chinese food, but I was barely paying attention. I was still thinking about what it'd be like to meet a girl, fall in love, get married, and have little Blood on the Dancefloor kids running around. I had to hold in a smile when I thought of a little boy with spiked black hair, giving the middle finger and a little six year old scene girl with teased up colorful hair and a Hello Kitty dress. Okay, so I'd never let my kids be like that so young. Hell, I probably wouldn't even let them listen to mine and Jayy's music until they were fifteen.  
"So I think that wraps it up," Sabrina said, standing up and reaching her hand out to shake mine. I stood up quickly, and shook her hand. "Thanks for meeting with me, Dahvie."  
"The pleasure is mine." I said, giving a slight smile. "Jayy and I are both excited for the music video release, and so are all our wonderful fans."  
"It's great to see someone so dedicated to their fans. It's not common in the music industry anymore, I'll tell you that much."  
"You don't have to tell me twice." I chuckled. Sabrina and I threw our food away, and she headed out quickly.  
_Hell_, I thought. _I might as well look around. I didn't get underdressed for no reason._  
I wandered around the mall, and sadly, I did get a couple glimpses from people who probably sort of recognized me, but I was quick to get away from any one starring.  
I walked into Spencers and was looking over all the cute little key chains when I accidently ran into someone. I got knocked back a couple inches, but she almost fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed her hand to ease her balance. Her skin was so soft, it was surprisngly hard to let go of her hand but I did to avoid any "awkward turtle" incidents.  
_Oh my God._ She was beautiful. She had wavy, dark blue hair, and light green eyes that she covered with too much eye liner. She shouldn't wear makeup. I could tell she'd look fine without it.  
"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, feeling rather embarressed.  
She giggled, and her smile seemed to light up the otherwise dark store. "Don't worry about it. I didn't see you there."  
"I didn't see you either." I smiled. "Then again, I was staring at key chains."  
"I have no excuse. I was just walking. I guess I'm not smart enough to actually look for other people in a popular store."  
I shrugged. "Hey, I run into people all the time. Obviously." I gave a little wink.  
She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Have I met you before? You look sort of familiar."  
Well, damn. There goes any chance of me having a decent conversation with a pretty girl.  
"I..." I quickly thought up a little white lie. "I'm always here, so you've probably seen me here before. I'm sure we've run into each other somewhere."  
"Literally," She added, giggling. "I'm Chamile, but you can call me Cammie."  
"I'm Dah-Uh, David." I smiled, half at her and half at my smooth save.  
"It's nice to meet you, David. What do you happen to be doing in this lovely store of pot accesories, sex toys, and t-shirts today?" She smiled. "Oh, wait. You're looking at_ keychains._"  
I couldn't help it. I let out a loud laugh. That did sound pretty pathetic. "I could be asking you the same thing."  
"Actually, I'm just here for the jewlery. Not interested in any bongs, dildo's, or provacative clothing today."  
We smiled at each other. "I guess I'll see you around?" I said as I headed for the entrance, deciding not to buy anything.  
"Hopefully!" She waved at me as I walked out.  
That girl was totally gorgeous. She had been wearing the bombest Marilyn Manson shirt and a pair of dark skinnies to go with it. She'd had a rockin' bod, a sweet voice, and smooth skin. I couldn't stop looking into her eyes through my mind.  
I was already at the front of the mall when I decided what I needed to do.  
I started to sprint back towards Spencers, people starring and pointing. It took a good minute, and when I finally reached the store, I was almost out of breath. Tiredly, I fast-walked up to Cammie, and poked her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked a little surprised to see me again.  
"Would you..." I said breathlessly. "Would you like to get something to eat with me?"  
Cammie smiled happily. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

We decided on a cute little hot dog venue, one of those carts with the guy who sells over priced hot dogs, and cans of soda. We'd taken my car, as long as I agreed to take her back to the mall so she could get her car afterwards, and the hot dog cart was parked right outside a nice river park.  
Once we got our orders and our soda, we headed for a shaded bench near the river. We ate and talked for a long time; it was so nice to not have people all over me and calling me "Dahvie Vanity" but rather my birth name, "David Torres."  
"So, Mr. David, what are your life ambitions?" Cammie asked with a smile as she sipped from her Mountain Dew can.  
I took a moment to think about the question, but I knew what I wanted in life, and I already had most of it. "Hm, music. I love music. I love writing music, singing music, dancing to music. Music is my biggest passion in life and I plan to follow it until the day I die."  
"That's amazing," She complemented me.  
"What about you?"  
"Well, I really don't know yet. I'm going to college right now, and I'm trying to decide between becoming a lawyer or a vet tech. I love to bring justice to people who deserve it and it's what my dad really want for me, but I also love helping animals."  
"Do both."  
"No _way_!" She said, shaking her head quickly. "That's a lot of schoolwork, and it's not like I can do both."  
I shrugged. I guess she was right.  
After a little more conversation, I discovered she was twenty-three years old, her favorite color was Navy Blue, and her favorite band was Aerosmith, although she didn't mind Asking Alexandria too much when it came to more modern music.  
"You're extrememly interesting," I told her as I drove her back to the mall. We'd sat at the park for a good hour and a half, eating, talking, and skipping rocks into the water.  
I looked over to see her cheeks get a little rosy. "You're not too dull yourself, David."  
I smiled slightly. _You have no idea._  
She directed me through the parking lot, and I parked right beside a yellow Volkswagon Bug. Before she got out of the car, she smiled and put her hand out. "May I see your phone?"  
"Uh, sure." I said, fidgeting in my pocket for the iPhone. Before handing it over to her, I unlocked it. I didn't want her to see the BOTDF wallpaper I had of Jayy and I. Smiling, she took the phone and began to type something in with her thumb. When she handed it back, it was open to a new contact that said "Cammie," and read her number with a note that said, "Call me sometime."  
I blushed brightly as she got out of the car and waved good bye, getting into her own car. I waited for her to drive away, and then started on my way home.  
I thought about her the whole way home, and even when I was walking inside the front door. It must have shown on my face that I was deep in thought about someone because Jayy, who'd been sprawled out lazily on the couch watching old Fall Out Boy video's on the tv, quickly asked, "Who are you thinking about, Dahvie?"  
"Huh?" I asked, looking around the living room. My eyes finally landed on Jayy, and I couldn't keep a smile inside. "Oh, just a girl I met."  
"Oh really? Dahvie Vanity met a girl?"  
"No... David Torres met a girl. Dahvie Vanity... isn't in the picture."  
"Oh, no." Jayy said, quickly jumping up. "You didn't tell her about Blood on the Dance Floor?"  
I shook my head and shrugged. "It didn't really come up. She didn't ask me if I was the famous Dahvie, or if I was one of the singers from Blood on the Dance Floor. I don't think she even knows who we are. She didn't mention a word, and she listens to stuff like Aerosmith and Asking Alexandria."  
"That's a huge difference in music taste. Weird dupstep screamo rock pop could be in there somewhere."  
I shrugged again. "If she would have known, she would have asked, Jayy." I sighed. "But, I'm glad she didn't know because she sat there and talked to me about life and colors and music and college. For once, I didn't feel like I had to be careful with what I said because it'll be published. I was talking to a real person, who looks at me as a real person. I love that feeling."  
Jayy nodded. "I understand what you're coming from. But tell me this... Say you two end up dating and falling in love, and you still don't tell her. What are you going to say when we have to travel all around the states, or when you can't hang out with her because you're too busy with an interview that will be viral on Youtube within days?"  
"If I fall in love with her, I'll tell her the truth. It's not like I lied, really... She just never asked if I was in a band." I shook my head quickly. "We're not even dating, so what's the point of talking about this stuff? We're just friends."  
"Because it's obvious you like her," Jayy pointed out, smiling slyly. I blushed brightly.  
"Yeah, I like her. She's fucking_ beautiful_. And she gave me her number!"  
"When are you going to call her?"  
"I have no idea. She wrote a note in my iPhone telling me to call her so, should I now?"  
"You _just_ got back. Wait til tonight, at least." Jayy chucked softly. "You fool."


	2. Three Days!

-Cammie POV-

It didn't take long for me to get home. In fact, I lived really close to the mall so once I got in my car and got out of the parking lot, I was just a few minutes away. I could have saved gas and walked, but it was over one hundred degrees out and I didn't feel like dying before I got to the mall.  
Now that I think of it, I never got any jewelery like I'd wanted to. Not really a big deal, I had such a collection of it ranging from all the weird crap I've made and all the jewelery my mom gave me before she passed away when I was sixteen. I didn't wear a lot of my moms jewelery, though. I was too afraid of ruining it.  
When I got home, I pulled my keys out of my oversized black leather purse, and unlocked the door. It should have been unlocked, my roomate Jenna had been home the whole time.  
When I got inside, Jenna was sitting in the Lazy Boy recliner we'd gotten for free from her cousin, watching reruns of That 70's Show. We didn't have cable, which could suck sometimes, but I also liked the simplicity. I loved simplicity.  
When she heard me come in, she turned her body around in the chair. "Where have you been?"  
"I went to the mall." I shrugged.  
"You took over three hours and you're not carrying any bags..." Jenna narrowed her eyes, then a wide smile grew from her lips. "Who is he?!"  
I started to laugh. Jenna knew me way to well. That's what happens when you're best friends with someone for so long. "His name is David, and he's 27."  
"Whoa, older man much?"  
"Only by four years, Jen." I shrugged slightly, dropping my purse on the coffee table and relaxing on the couch. "And it doesn't matter. He is beyond sweet."  
"How'd you meet him?"  
"Honestly, we ran into each other at the mall." I left out the fact that we actually ran into each other, deciding I didn't feel like going into too much detail.  
"Did you get his number?" Jenna asked excitedly. "Call him now!"  
I giggled. "I didn't get his number."  
"Wait, so you meet this totally sweet guy, and you don't even get his number? Can you say_ idiot_?"  
"I gave him his number and told him to call me."  
"Oh my God. This is a disaster."  
"What? Why?" I panicked.  
"Because guys have that whole 'wait three days' to call her thing, and if they don't call within three days, then they're not interested."  
"You're crazy." I said, rolling my eyes. "We're just friends, so if I have to wait three days, I'll wait three days." I really don't want to wait three days, though...  
After a while, I went back in my room, put my phone on the charger so I wouldn't possibly miss a call from David, and hung out with my kitten Diamond for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about him though. My mind kept going back to how sweet he'd been to me, and how he'd run all that way just to ask me to lunch, and then he_ payed_ too.  
I'd had my heart broken in the past, and I'd met some major assholes, but David made me think there might actually be some genuinly good guys out there.  
Now, to get past the friendzone...


	3. Will you come over?

I hung out with Jayy most of the rest of the day, talking about the music video for Unforgiven and showing him some of the stuff I'd been writing. We talked about a lot, and laughed about way too many unfunny things. He was truly my best friend, so being in a band, sharing an apartment with him, and being around him pretty much 24/7 really didn't phase me.  
Around eight, Jayy got a text and smiled devilishly. "I've got to run. This totally _adorable_ guy just texted me and asked if I wanted to come by."  
"Oh God, don't corrupt the guy!" I said sarcastically.  
"Who, me?" He replied innocently, putting a finger on his cheek and adding a little southern accent. "Why, never!" Jayy grabbed his keys and his cell phone off the table and left, waving goodbye before he shut the door.  
I laughed. "He'll have a hangover tomorrow."  
I walked into my bedroom, and almost jumped when I realized I had Cammie's number and she was expecting a call. I wasn't sticking to that "wait three days" bullshit. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and quickly went to her contact as I sat down on my bed.  
I pressed call, and after a couple rings, a familiar, silky voice picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Chamile?"  
"This is she."  
"Hey, it's David!"  
"Oh, hi David, what's up?" I could hear a slight smile in her voice. I heard someone say something in the back ground that faded, and then a door shut. "Sorry, my roomate is crazy."  
"It's okay, so is mine." I smiled, thinking of Jayy.  
"You have a roomate?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, my friend, Jeremy." Jayy was going to hate me for using his real name. "He's a tad of a, well... he's very exotic. And gay. Very, very gay." I laughed, and Cammie giggled.  
"Jenna and I have been friends for a long time. It was always a really big plan for us to have our own apartment."  
"Jeremy and I didn't really plan it when we first met, but certain occurances led us to live together." _Blood on the Dance Floor._ "I have no problem with it though, he's my best friend."  
"Well that's good!"  
"So, when would you want to hang out again?" I asked nervously.  
"Oh, anytime is fine with me! When are you available?"  
"All this week." I smiled, then realized there were only a couple more days of the week left. It was already Wednesday, and come Monday, Jayy and I would be off for part of our Evolution tour. We'd be gone all week, home Saturday night and Sunday, then be gone again the next week but for longer. "But, not after Monday."  
"Well, how about tomorrow?" Cammie asked confidently.  
"Sure! It's so hot out, though. How about you hang out here tomorrow?"  
"That is beyond fine with me. You're right, it's too hot. What time should I come by?"  
"Noon works for me if it works for you. I can order pizza."  
"Sounds like a da-I mean, sounds like a plan."  
"Here, I'll text you my address."  
"Alright, see you tomorrow?"  
"See you tomorrow." I smiled, hoping she could hear it in my voice.  
We got off the phone, and I sent her a quick text of my address which she replied to with a cute, "Okay! ^-^" The rest of the night I spent making the apartment look rather normal. And by normal, I mean take down the tour dates off the fridge, put away any of our band merch we had laying around, and also take down the picture of Jayy and I from Warped Tour last year. I hid everything in my closet, and cleaned the house enough that it looked nice, but not overly-try-too-hard nice... which showed I was really trying too hard.  
I crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. And for the first time in a week, I had a perfect nights rest.


	4. I like her, so lets get pancakes

I woke up sometime around ten, took a shower, and got dressed. I settled on a pair of grey skinnies and a plain black t-shirt, and I didn't do anything to my hair or face. I wanted to stay normal. I put on a pair of combat boots, and went out to the living room. Walking down the short hallway, I stopped at Jayy's room. I opened the door slightly. He was passed out in his clothes from yesterday, with a sheet covering one half of his body, and he looked like he was having a good dream. I laughed, wondering what time he might possibly wake up, and went to wait in the living room. It was already 11:30, so she'd be here rather soon.  
I was so excited, I almost forgot to order the pizza. I gave Pizza Hut a ring, ordered three large pizza's(because Jayy and I eat a lot of cold pizza) and two two liters of soda, Pepsi and Mountain Dew. It would be a fun day of just enjoying each others company, and evetually Jayy would join us to hang out, eat pizza, and talk about how bad of a hangover he has.  
The pizza got to the apartment literally ten minutes before Cammie did, and boy was I lucky.  
"Hey, aren't you Dahvie from Blood on the Dance Floor?" The pizza delivery boy asked. He only looked seveteen, maybe eighteen, so I could see him listeing to our music.  
"Yeah, yeah I am." I said, shrugging.  
"That's so cool man! Can I get an autograph? It'd piss my friends off so bad that I got to meet you during my shift."  
I laughed uneasily, and nodded. "Sure. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper or something?"  
"Here!" He grabbed a pen out of his pocket, and then handed me a napkin. Well, it wasn't the weirdest thing I've signed. I handed him the napkin back, and he tried to peek over my head and into my apartment. "So where's Jayy? Do you live together?"  
"He's asleep. Thanks for the pizza, keep the change." I handed him two twenties, and shut the door quickly. Had Cammie showed up that moment, I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Once Cammie found my apartment, we sat down and ate some Hawaiian pizza, and watched funny ghetto movies like B.A.P.S on tv. We laughed our asses off, and mocked the characters continously.  
She was completely adorable, too. Her dark blue hair was straightened today, but her makeup was toned down to just some eyeliner and an earth tone eyeshadow. She was wearing glasses, a pair of denim shorts, and a Skip The Foreplay t-shirt that she'd cut the sleeves off of.  
Jayy decided to join us a couple hours later. He opened his door, scratched his head, and stared at Cammie and I, who were sitting a fair distance apart on the couch.  
"Uh, what's going on?" He asked, eyeing Cammie.  
"Oh, hey, this is Cammie, the girl I told you I met at the mall yesterday."  
"Oh! That one." He smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ja-"  
"Jeremy. That's Jeremy, my roomate I mentioned last night."  
"It's great to meet you. I heard you guys are best friends."  
Jayy nodded, and gave me a sly grin. "We are."  
Only a best friend would help me out like this.  
"So tell me, _Cammie_, what did dearest David tell you about me?" Jayy said, smiling as he sat down right between us, stretching his arms out across the length of the couch so he had his arms behind both of us.  
She giggled softly. "That you're his best friend and you're gay."  
"Oh David, you didn't say anything else? I feel so unspecial to you!" He crossed his arm and made a 'hmph' sound, then smiled. "Ugh, I have such a bad hangover."  
We all talked for most of the night, but around six, Jayy left to go meet up with a few friends. We'd been in the middle of watching Harry Potter a while after he left, when Cammie looked at her cell phone.  
"Oh crap!" She said. "It's already seven. Jenna is probably wondering where the fuck I am."  
I looked at Cammie and nodded. "Alright, here, I'll walk you out to the car." I stood up and held my hand out to her, and she took it as I pulled her up. She nodded to thank me, but didn't let go of my hand, and we walked to the door. We walked down the staircase, and got to her car, still holding hands. We stood by the passenger side for a minute without talking, but I felt the urge to do something.  
So, I smiled slightly, still holding her soft hand, and whispered. "Is it bad that I already like you?"  
She blushed brightly and shook her head. Her voice was so low, like we were hiding from someone. "No... Because I like you too."  
I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her lips ever so softly. It was more of a peck than anything, and I pulled away quickly to look at her. She was blushing brightly, her pale cheeks a soft pinkish-orange.  
"I... I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, letting go of her hand quickly. I blushed, and looked down.  
She giggled. "There's nothing to apologize for, David."  
"But I, and you, and it, and-"  
She stopped me from rambling confusingly by kissing me again. This time, her lips stayed against mine for more than a moment. They were soft like her skin, and so moist. She kissed me softly, raising her hand to my chest. I blushed brightly, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me as we kissed under the moon and dim street lights.  
After what seemed like hours, but was really only two minutes maybe, she smiled against my lips and pulled herself out of my arms. She blushed slightly. "Thank's for having me over. Would you like to get coffee tomorrow?"  
I nodded quickly. "That'd be awesome. Where do you go?"  
"I normally get coffee from Starbucks, but hell, let's go to iHop and we can get some pancakes."  
I laughed. "I do love pancakes."  
"So do I!" She giggled. "So let's meet at iHop at nine?"  
"It's a date." I said, smiling softly at her.  
Cammie smiled brightly. "Yeah, it's a date."  
She walked around to the drivers side of her car, blew me a cute little kiss which I pretended to catch and put to my chest, and proceeded to get inside and drive away down the road.  
I thought about her the whole walk back to the apartmet.  
_Yep, I like this girl._


	5. That kiss

-Cammie POV-

Okay, so I couldn't seem to get David out of my head. I kept seeing his adorable face in my mind, and reliving the kiss over and over again. It'd been so unexpected, that it had given me crazy butterflies. I have kissed a fair share ammount of guys before, and never gotten butterflies the way I did when David kissed me.  
And when he felt bad for kissing me, I kissed him myself so he would know that I didn't mind. And that kiss... Oh my God, that kiss was just perfect. So maybe a sidewalk with dim streetlights that kept flickering next to an apartment complex wasn't exactly the most romantic place to kiss, but when we kissed again, it wouldn't have mattered if we were kissing under the stars in the middle of the ocean while people were singing sweet love songs in a foreign language. It was just as romantic and sweet.  
I'd gone to David's to hang out, watch movies, and eat pizza. I never would have expected him to kiss me at the end of the night.  
And that Jeremy guy was totally cool, too. He'd sat with us for a long time, and made the funniest impressions of all the characters in the movie Corpses Bride. He and David had laughed a lot and it was just so easy to tell that they were the best of friends. It was cute.  
I got home a little while later, and walked to the front door. For once, Jenna had left it unlocked for me. It was only seven-thirty, but it felt a lot later than that. Jenna was asleep in the Lazy Boy recliner, and the tv was turned to an old fashioned channel that came with the little box that gave us like nine channels.  
I tiptoed my way through the living room, and found my way into my bedroom. I shut the door, locking it, and threw my purse and phone down onto my bed.  
As I did my nighttime routine of taking my makeup off, brushig my hair and teeth, and getting into pajama's, I kept going back to the kiss, and the way David had said that tomorrow was a date. I mean, normally when two people go on a date, that means they're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend soon. He and I just met... would we end up in a relationship?


	6. Damnit, Dahvie

-Jayy POV-

I got home around eleven. I had a little bit of a buzz, but I hadn't drunk very much tonight with my friends Sadie and Chris. They were working on getting drunk off their asses, but I had a hangover from the other night when I'd gone to that adorable boy Andrew's house. We'd gotten really drunk, and really horny so of course, we had wild sex and I came home past four am. Who cared, though? It was my life, and I didn't care who didn't like it. I was fucking happy.  
When I opened the front door and slipped inside, Dahvie was no where to be found. I slipped my black denim coat off and layed it on the couch. Undearneath, I was wearing a black wife beater and some gorgeous leather pants with my favorite pair of spiked combat boots. It sucks that most straight men can't be as fabulous and stylish as a gay boy like myself. Dahvie, on the other hand, he could. That boy knew how to rock a pair of cheetah shorts.  
I looked aroud for Dahvie, and finally checked his room. He was passed out on his bed, partially curled into fetal position, and hugging his pillow. His black blanket was slipping, so I went ahead and walked inside to fix that for him. A small smile crossed his face, but it was in his sleep.  
"Night, bro." I whispered, as I walked out and shut his door.  
I walked into my room then, shutting and locking my door. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my favorite Metallica tank. I stripped down to just my red boxers, and put the tank over my head. As I got into bed, I realized that Dahvie was in a bit of a situation.  
He needed to tell her about our pride and joy, Blood on the Dance Floor. It didn't matter if she didn't ask, it's the fact that he is hiding that from her simply because she is interested in him as his normal self. If she really likes him, she'll be interested in just him as Dahvie Vanity and David Jesus Torres. If not, she could go fuck herself. Dahvie was one hell of a guy, and it angered me to see him work so hard just to be liked for who he is. Girls shouldn't like him just because he's from Blood on the Dance Floor. They should like him because he sits and listens. He talks sweetly. He's kind hearted and loving. He gives his all to everything he does.  
I sighed as I layed my head down on the pillow. Damnit, Dahvie. This wasn't even my problem, and I was sitting here stressing about it.


	7. IHOP

-Cammie POV-

I had no idea what to wear!  
Sure, all we were doing was getting coffee and pancakes, but I wanted to look good. I wanted to impress David.  
So I went through my closet about ten times before I settled on a pair of purple bermuda shorts and a white Beatles t-shirt that I'd ripped the sleeves off of. I straightened my hair, a little angry that the dark blue was already starting to fade, put on some eyeliner, slipped on my favorite Bob Marley sandals, and headed out the door at about 8:45.  
Just as I was opening the door, Jenna stopped me.  
"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, just coming out of her bedroom. She yawned and stretched.  
"I'm getting breakfast with David." I smiled. I must have blushed a little, because she laughed.  
"Sounds cute." She said. "Well, hey, I'm going to a concert on Monday night. I'm not really sure who the band is, but a few of my friends are going. They have two extra tickets. Wanna go?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know; I'm not much of a concert person."  
"Well, if they don't take us, they're waisting a ticket."  
"I'll think about it. I gotta go!" I said, and slipped out the door as quick as possible.  
I hated going to concerts. Not because I didn't like music, but because I didn't like huge crowds of people jumping and screaming and being overly loud. I'd feel bad if someone had waisted their money, though.  
I drove to iHop and pulled into the parking lot. David was standing at the front doors, and smiled when he saw my car. I giggled silently to myself.  
I got out of the car, and walked up to him. He smiled and nodded as he opened the door. "Ladies first."  
I smiled at him and walked inside. He followed instantly.  
Inside, it was surprisngly empty. A few people eating here and there, not many though. A waiter with cute brown eyes and a buzzcut lead us to a booth and quickly got us some coffee.  
As I stirred in multiple packages of the tiny pink sugars that they provided us with, I couldn't help but notice that David was starring in my direction. I looked him in the eyes and asked, "Yes?"  
He must have been zoned out, because he blinked, shook his head, and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I was-" He stopped and shrugged slightly. "Nevermind."  
"No, tell me." I said, smiling.  
"I was just thinking about last night when we kissed." He admitted, blushing softly and looking away. "It was really nice, and it sparked a lot of feelings."  
I felt my cheeks turn pink. "O-oh."  
He lifted his eyes to look into mine, then looked at the menu.  
Okay, so I liked David. A whole lot, and it was going to drive me insane because I'd only known him a couple of days now. The kiss had really changed things though. Maybe it'd sped things up a little...  
I copied his actions and looked at my menu. We both settled on chocolate chip pancakes, and ate the living hell out of them.  
"So that Jeremy guy... He seems pretty nice." I said, sparking conversation. David smiled brightly.  
"He is, but he can be a major asshole sometimes. It's fucking hilarious." He said, and I smiled. "I'm surprised they haven't recognized me yet. Last time I was here with Jeremy, he got up on the table and started dancing, and when he was told to get down, he threw a waffle at the guy. They kicked us out and threatened to call the cops." He started laughing, as did I. This was actually pretty funny.  
"Sounds pretty fearless." I giggled. "So tell me, what does the amazing David Torres do when Jeremy isn't around?"


	8. Well that was fast

"So tell me, what does the amazing David Torres do when Jeremy isn't around?" Her sweet voice echoed through my ears and I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
"I don't do a whole lot of anything without him." I shrugged. It was true. He and I were around each other almost 24/7, so when he wasn't around, all I did was sleep or watch tv. Of course there was this one time that I was drunk off my ass and Jayy was at the mall with his other friends, so I sat in the living room trying to mimick his holahoop dance to the song She Wolf by Shakira. I remember every little part of that, including falling over because I thought I tripped on the holahoop. I ended up falling asleep where I was passed out, with the holahoop still around me. Jayy walked in and took a picture. It was viral around our fan base two hours later. Deciding not to tell her about that incident, I just smiled. "We're around each other so often that I honestly can't tell you what I do when he's not there. It's too rare."  
I took a big swig of my coffee, enjoying the sweet, dark liquid flow through my mouth and down my throat, warming wherever it went. There was just something about coffee that made me love it, other than the fact that it helped me more than it should before some concerts.  
"So, you should come by my apartment sometime next week. You know, meet my roomate since I met yours." She smiled softly.  
_Shit_. I thought. We had the first week of our tour in just three days, and the first show was going to be local. How was I going to explain to Cammie that I'd be gone for the next week, and not get home til pretty late Saturday night?  
I quickly thought up a lie.  
"Actually," I said, hating myself for having to lie to her. "I'm...visiting family out of state from Monday to Saturday. My plane probably won't even fly in until late Saturday night."  
"Oh," she replied. "Want me to pick you up from the airport?"  
I shook my head. "No, it's alright. Jeremy and I will have our own car."  
"Won't you be pooped from the flight, though?"  
I chuckled. The fact that she'd said _pooped_ was just so adorable. "Nah, we'll be iight."  
She nodded, smiling.  
The rest of the time, we just ate and talked. Eventually, we realized we'd been just drinking coffee cup after coffee cup, and it was already eleven. The lady brought the bill, and although Cammie insisted on paying for breakfast, I couldn't allow it. I pulled out the money, gave it to the waitress, and left a ten dollar tip.  
The breakfast had made me very happy, but what made me even happier was that as we were leaving, Cammie grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. We held hands until we got to her car, which wasn't far from my own. We stood in silence for a moment, then Cammie whispered ever softly, "What exactly are we, David?"  
I frooze for a second. I had no idea what we were. I mean, we'd gone on two dates, kissed twice, and we liked each other... Holy shit, was she my girlfriend already?  
I shrugged slightly. "What do you want us to be?"  
"Well, I really like you and I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you." Her cheeks were bright red by now.  
"Even though we just met a couple days ago?"  
"Even though we just met a couple days ago." She repeated my question, only this time rephrasing it as a statement.  
"Then," I took a deep breath, and my heart beat quickened. This girl, this totally beautiful, down to earth, likes-me-for-reasons-other-than-my-band girl wanted to be in a relationship with me. I felt my cheeks get hot, and a smile formed through my lips. "We're in a relationship, now aren't we?"  
I leaned down and kissed her, holding her hand with one hand, and wrapping the other arm around her waist. She wrapped her free arm around my neck and kissed me back deeply, closing her eyes. I brought her close to me as I kissed her, her lips warm and moist against mine, sweet like licorice.  
We finally pulled away from the kiss, both a little breathy. She smiled brightly, and pecked my lips again.  
"I'm glad to call you my boyfriend, David Torres."  
"I'm glad to call you my girlfriend, Chamile."  
We stood there and hugged and kissed a lot more, and finally I decided that we should both probably head home. I told her I had to start packing, which was mostly true. I also had to start figuring out what I wanted to wear to the shows.  
We eventually kissed good bye, and made our way homes.  
I couldn't believe it. I'd walked into breakfast a single man who had his eyes on one girl and one girl only, and walked out in a relationship with that girl. This day was going to be fucking fantastic.


	9. It'll be a surprise!

I walked inside, and Jayy was practicing his hulahoop moves to the beat of some really loud foreign music that made the walls pound and the floor vibrate. Our neighbors probably hated us.  
He'd been turned away from me when I close the front door, but before I could walk past the living room and into the kitchen, Jayy had turned back around, seen me, and turned the music down, letting the hulahoop drop to the floor. He was wearing a pair of tight denim jeans that had holes in the knees and upper thigh.  
"Hey!" He said, following me into the kitchen. He was out of breath, proving he'd been practicing his hulahooping for a good while. He was extremely in shape because he worked out often. I, on the other hand... I looked down at my stomach and sighed. I wasn't big, and really not overweight, but I wasn't little either. I was actually self concious.  
"Hey, bro." I said, walking to the fridge. I opened it, and pulled out a Dasani water bottle, handing it to Jayy.  
"Thanks." He smiled, and gulped down a good half of the bottle before asking, "So where did you run off to so early? I was awake by ten, and you were no where to be found."  
I laughed. Jayy rarely woke up early, because he was always up so late. "Cammie and I went to get some breakfast. We met up at IHOP."  
Jayy crossed his arms and glared at me. "You went to IHOP...without me?!"  
"Hey, it was a date." I smiled. His glare instantly turned into a look of approval.  
"A date, you say? Does that mean you're _dating_ now?"  
The smile couldn't leave my face. "As of about twenty minutes ago, yes, we are dating."  
Jayy clapped his hands together in a very gay fashion, yelling "Yay!" but his expression changed quickly. "Oh no."  
"What?" I pulled out a bottle of Vitamin Water and took a sip.  
"Dahvie, we leave for tour on Monday. How are you going to explain being out for five days, coming home, and being out again for, like, two or three weeks? She'll be suspicious."  
"Well, shit." I'd already thought out the first week, but the two to three weeks after that hadn't even crossed my mind. We had a good two months of tour ahead of us, how would I explain that to her? _Oh, yeah... I'm visiting family for two months and I won't be able to talk most of the time._  
"Fuck, Dahvie. You have to tell Cammie."  
I sighed, and shook my head. "I will... Monday night. I'll invite her to the concert, and I'll tell her on stage."  
Jayy's eyes widened. "You really like this girl, don't you?"  
I nodded, and my cheeks started to burn. I really, really liked this girl. "Oh yeah."


	10. Alone

-Cammie POV-

"Hey, I'm not coming home tonight." Jenna said through the phone. It was already pretty late, nine or ten in the evening, and Jenna hadn't picked up her phone all day until now.  
"What? Why?" I hated being alone here. It's not like she has to be here, but she knows how bad I hate being alone. I've had a problem with it since I was a little girl. My mom was sick a lot when I was little, and always in the hospital. I guess it really got to my dad, because he'd leave and go to the bar a lot, and he'd leave me home alone until three in the morning, sometimes all night. We didn't live in a very good neighborhood back then, and there would be a lot of sirens, dogs barking, and people yelling. I guess that triggered the fear of being alone at night for me.  
"I'm out with some friends and we're going to Sharon's place afterwards for a party. I'd take you but I know you don't really like parties."  
"Oh, uh, okay." I said, fidgeting my fingers nervously around the phone.  
"I'm sorry Cam." She said into the phone, her voice getting a little low. "Why don't you go to David's?"  
"Yeah," I agreed, kind of liking the idea. "Maybe I'll try that."  
Jenna giggled, and I knew what she was thinking. "Have fun!" With another giggle, she hung her phone up, leaving my line dead.  
"Shut up." I murmured into the phone as I set my phone down.  
I quickly got together my purse, stuffing some makeup into it, and putting on my voodoo doll Vans. I decided to surprise him, rather than call and ask. He seemed to be the type to like surprises, so maybe he'd like this.  
I felt weird walking out into the darkness of my street in just a pair of fuzzy shorts that had sunshines all over them, and a Mayday Parade tank top. I was always dressed when I left the apartment. I had a feeling people would judge me if I wasn't, and I hated feeling people's eyes on me. That might be why I didn't like big groups of people.  
I threw my bag into the passenger seat of my Bug and got in, shutting my door. I put the key into the ignition, and started towards David's place. I plugged my iPod into my stereo and listened to some Beatles on the way there. I thought it was ironic because I pulled up to David's apartment singing along to I Want To Hold Your Hand. I giggled, unplugged my ipod, and parked my car.  
I started towards David's door and started to feel rather nervous. What if he was busy? What if he wasn't home? Well, his car being parked on the other side of the street proved he was. I wonder what Jeremy's car looked like. What if Jeremy didn't want anyone over? What if Jeremy didn't even like me or want me back over again?  
Oh my God. I was so close to just turning around and going back to my car and putting up with a sleepless night of being home alone, but I toughed up and walked upstairs to his apartment and knocked on his door. I waited for thirty or forty seconds, and was just about to decide that maybe he and Jeremy were out or asleep when the door opened to reveal David in a pair of boxers, a black t-shirt, and wet hair.  
His eyes kind of widened when he saw me, and he jumped behind the door, peeking his head out. "Hey! Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
I laughed softly. "Nothings wrong. My roomate is out tonight so I was wondering... Could I sleep over?"

**There is more to come! I actually have quite a bit written, but I'm rewriting a few parts; but don't worry, I will upload more chapters as soon as possible. I really hope you like how I portray the characters, especially Cammie, since she was actually made up xD Eiter way, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Xoxo.**


	11. Isn't this awkward?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._  
Shit. I was standing in my bathroom, buttnaked because I'd literally just gotten out of the shower. I grabbed the white towel that was hanging from the towel rack and wrapped it around my waist. Jayy was passed out in his room, and hadn't heard the knocking. Lovely!  
I grabbed the first pair of boxers I found in my dresser. They were my purple ones with black stars on them. I picked up the black shirt that had been laying on my floor. I sniffed it quickly and shrugged. It's probably just a _little_ dirty...  
I threw it on and ran to get the door. There hadn't been another knock, leaving me to believe that whoever had come over at-I glanced at the clock-ten-fifteen at night, had left already, but I might as well look. I hated not having a peephole, since Jayy had colored it in with black Sharpie a few months ago. I opened the door, and my eyes widened. I jumped behind the door, peeking my head out so I could still talk to her.  
Cammie was standing in my doorway, in a pair of sunshine pajama shorts and a Mayday Parade tank top that hugged her figure really nicely. She didn't have any makeup on, and was in fact wearing a pair of glasses, with her hair down and a little messy. I had a feeling something was wrong.  
"Hey!" I said, smiling slightly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
She laughed, but it seemed more like a nervous laugh than a humorous laugh. "Nothings wrong. My roomate is out tonight so I was wondering... Could I sleep over?"  
I let a deep breath out. She'd scared me for a second.  
"Oh, sure, no problem." I said opening the door for her but still hiding behind the door. "Sorry if you tried calling, I was showering." Well, that was probably a little obvious.  
"I didn't, I just came by..."  
"Oh!" I laughed. "So what would have happened if I hadn't been here? I mean, Jeremy is asleep so it's not like he would have answered..."  
"Then I would have gone home and suffered a night of no sleeping and being alone."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you have slept?"  
She shook her head, and set her purse down on the couch. "It's not important. I'm just glad you _were_ here." She smiled at me, showing all her teeth. She had a bright, and really beautiful smile that made my heart flutter a little.  
I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "If you're tired, you can go to sleep now."  
"No, I'm not tired quite yet..." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back, burying her face into my neck and smiling. "Though, where am I sleeping? The couch?"  
"Oh, no." I said, laughing. I couldn't believe she thought I'd make her sleep on the couch. My own girlfriend sleeping on the couch? Hell no. "You're sleeping in my bed."  
She tensed up a little. "A-are you sure...? We just started dating."  
I felt bad because she must have thought that her sleeping in my bed meant going to a level we were not going to yet. "Is there a law against cuddling and sleeping beside each other on the first day of dating?" I said, hoping I'd calmed her down. It must have worked, because her body loosened up again and she hugged a little tighter.  
"Of course not." She smiled again.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, walking over to our enertainment center where our flatscreen television was set up. I opened one of the cabnet doors to reveal a large selection of movies. She giggled, and nodded. I went through naming movie after movie, until finally we got to Reepo! The Genetic Opera.  
"I love that movie!"  
I nodded, and popped it into the DVD player. We both sat down on the couch, and she quickly layed her legs over me, laying down across me. I smiled. "Did you know that Ja- Uh, Jeremy used to be in a skit thing for this movie? It was at the Doll Factory or something."  
"Really? That's so cool!" She exclaimed, her eyes getting brighter. She kept her eyes on the movie as it started, and she laughed when the girl who looked like a stripper got her heart ripped out. This girl loved gore just as much as I did. She was a keeper.  
All throughout the movie, I was secretely admiring her from the side of my eyes. I tried to look like I was watching the movie, but I couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Chamile was and how much I wanted to kiss her.  
She really was gorgeous too. Her skin was a fair shade of ivory, and without makeup, she still looked like a super model. Her eyes were lighter than normal, and shiny. They shone in the light the ceiling fan was casting off. Her dark blue hair was so cute when it was messy and touselled. And her glasses made her look like a sexy librarian, which for some reason, made me think of the song Innocent High, and that made me laugh.  
She gave me an odd look, and I realized the part in the movie wasn't all that funny. "Oh, sorry. I just remembered something."  
She nodded, smiled at me tiredly, and went back to watching the movie. I rested my hands on her bare legs, and I started rubbing them softly with my thumb. She smiled at me, sat up, and kissed me softly.  
I blushed. She was so beautiful. I lifted my hands from her legs and cupped her face in my hands softly, kissing her lips sweetly. She followed my lead, moving her legs so she was straddling my lap, and rested her hands on my shoulders, kissing me back deeply. She bit my lip slightly, tugging on it, and I traced her lips with my tongue. She parted her lips just enough to allow my tongue entrance to her mouth, and I started to play with her tongue. She giggled.  
We kissed like that for a good few minutes before I realized that I was getting extremely turned on by her. Still keeping our lips together, I placed my hands on her hips and held them tightly, clawing softly as we kissed. She mimicked my movements by clawing my neck slightly.  
_Oh god_, I thought. I could feel my pants getting tighter around my waist. I hoped she didn't feel that. I really hoped she didn't feel that.  
She must have becase she moved her lips from mine and began to kiss my neck softly, sending shivers down my whole body.  
Okay, so this girl was gorgeous, beautiful, adorable, amazing, hot, and _very sexy._ I let out a little groan, and just as I did, Jayy's bedroom door opened and I heard him step out.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed. Why did his room have to be right across from the living room?  
My cheeks turned bright red, and felt like they were on fire. From the horrified look on Cammie's face, so did hers.  
Jayy let out a little laugh, that turned to a longer laugh, which turned to a louder laugh, which just turned into him cracking the fuck up.  
Cammie crawled off of me and sat at the corner of the couch with her knees to her chest, looking down. I was afraid of getting up, knowing little David Jesus Torres Jr. would be wanting to say hello as well. Instead, I turned my body towards him and glared, giving him the "fucking really?" look.  
He shrugged, trying to hold in another laugh.  
"You have a bedroom for a reason, bro." He said, smiling evily at me as he walked into the kitchen.  
My shoulders slumped, and I felt absolutely horrible. I turned back to look at Cammie, and her eyes were staring right through the ground.  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered.  
She shook her head. "It's okay... I just feel bad."  
"What? Why?" I asked, worried. Did she feel bad for kissing me the way she had? Because she had _no_ reaoson to feel bad for that... No reason at all.  
"That he had to see that, and that we were doing that on this couch that people sit on and well... I feel so bad." Her voice cracked at the end.  
I started to laugh, and she looked up at me, glaring. "Is my feeling guilty funny to you?"  
"No!" I exclaimed, chuckling. "You see, you don't understand how many times I have walked in on Jeremy getting it on _much_ more than we were on this very couch."  
Cammie squeaked, and jumped up and off the couch. Then she started to laugh too, and we both shared a good laugh.  
After a moment, I took her hand and led her down the hallway towards my bedroom. I felt bad because my room was pretty messy. "Maybe we should go to sleep."  
Cammie nodded, and yawned. "That's probably a good idea."  
As we passed by the kitchen, I looked in and Jayy was sitting at the little table by the fridge, eating a fudgesicle. He smiled at me, and I glared, but smiled too. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was my best friend.


	12. Cammie misses her mom

-Cammie POV-

We'd gotton into bed and he'd covered us up with a lot of blankets, warning me that it normally got really cold in his room at night. It was already past one in the morning, and I felt really tired. I wanted to go to sleep quickly, so I cuddled closely to him, laying my head on his chest. He put an arm around me and rubbed my back softly. Soon, I felt his breathing get slower and softer. He had fallen asleep really quickly.  
I couldn't stop thinking about earlier, though. We'd gotten really close for it being only our first day of dating, and I was afraid of that happening again. This guy was worth waiting for, and I didn't want to screw things up by moving to quickly.  
Did David think we should move quickly? Or did he feel the same way as me? I mean, I liked David a lot more than a girl should after only a couple days of knowing someone, but that didn't mean I wanted to_ have sex with him_ so quickly.  
Okay, I needed to sleep.  
I set my mind to sleep. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I let my body cool down, calming my nerves. I felt like I was just about to fall asleep when the sudden urge to pee creeped up on me.  
_Well fuck._ I exclaimed in my mind. I slowly creeped out from under David's arm, and got up, trying to make as little noise as purely possible.  
I walked to the door and opened it slowly, slipping out and starting towards the bathroom, when suddenly I realized, oh hey, I have no idea where the bathroom was.  
I stood in the hall way rather confused for a moment, when Jeremy walked out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't tell me he's making you sleep on the couch, is he?" He said in a very flamboyent style.  
"No," I kept my voice low, afraid to wake David in the other room. "I just really have to pee."  
"Then go pee, fool." He said, giggling.  
"There's a problem."  
"Yeast infection, AIDS, HIV, bladder control difficulty, what?"  
My eyes widened. "Uhm, ew!"  
He laughed. "Let me guess, you don't know where the bathroom is."  
I shook my head in embarresment. Jeremy pointed towards a door that was next to the bedroom he'd walked out of earlier when he'd caught me and David in the act. He must have noticed that I had remembered that, because he shrugged and said, "Look, I wouldn't have cared if I walked out and you were blowing him. He's my best friend, my brother. I'm just happy he's happy. Even if that means happy in the pants." He smiled at me and walked towards his room. I heard the door shut, and the sound of it clicking locked.  
I headed into the bathroom. Once I had finished urinating, and washing my hands, I looked around the bathroom. It looked completely normal, besides all the makeup and hair products layed out on the counter, and the words "Believe In Me" written on the mirror in dark purple lipstick.  
It looked like a womans bathroom. Maybe it was all Jeremy's stuff? I mean, David had colorful hair but he never seemed to do anything to it, and I'd never seen him wear makeup.  
I giggled slightly at the image of David in makeup that had morphed in my mind.  
I tiptoed back to David's bedroom, and tried to get into bed as silently as possible. David was sound asleep, and turned in the other direction. I layed my head down on the pillow, and the next thing I remember was waking up to the sound of David saying, "Good morning, beautiful."  
I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. David was holding a tray filled with waffles, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. I blushed profusly.  
"What's this for?" I asked, staring at the food for a moment, and then looking back at him. He was already showered and dressed, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a really colorful t-shirt.  
"Has anyone ever made you breakfast in bed?"  
"No," I said, then thought for a moment. "Well, there was this one time I had surgery and had to stay in the hospital so I technically got breakfast in bed..."  
"That doesn't count." He laughed. "Well, there's a first for everything."  
He layed the tray down on my lap as I sat up, then bent down and kissed my lips so softly that it felt more like a gust of wind then anything else. I smiled up at him.  
"Where's your food?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
I looked at him, looked at the tray, and looked back at him. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I can eat_ all_ of this..." I said slyly. "Help me eat it?"  
He laughed, and nodded. "I suppose."  
We shared the food and talked for a while. He was such an interesting person, and he seemed to think the same about me because he had so many questions.  
"So where are you from originally?" He asked, taking a bite from one of the strawberries that had been on the waffles.  
"I'm was born and raised in Rhode Island, but I moved once I turned eighteen."  
"Do you still talk to your parents?"  
I tensed up a little. I realized that out of all the things we'd talked about, my moms death had never been a topic. "I talk to my dad every now and then. He works a lot."  
"Why don't you talk to your mom?"  
"Well,' I sighed, and looked at the wall. "I _do_ talk to her sometimes. Just not the same way that I talk to my dad."  
"What do you mean..?"  
"I mean, I sit in my room and talk and hope she hears me. I think she does, because I can feel her presence most of the time."  
"Wait," David took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I glanced at his face. It was covered in sympathy and guilt. "She's... passed?"  
I nodded slowly. "She died when I was sixteen."  
"How... if you don't mind me asking?"  
"She was sick for a long time. We were really poor and could barely afford medical bills, but my dad and I worked extra hard just to afford them. Since I was too young for a real job, I had to work under the table. Babysitting, mowing lawns, dog walking... Anything to make me five extra dollars to save her. With all our money going towards that, we couldn't afford our home and they foreclosed. We found another place, but it was a dirty house with mold and dirt and it was just so grimey." I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, but I tried to keep my voice straight. "The air was practically toxic. It made my mom sicker, and about a month after my sixteenth birthday, she died in her sleep." My voice cracked at the end, and the tears flowed down my cheeks, hitting the tray with little _drip, drip, drip's._  
The next thing I knew, David was wrapping his arms around me and holding me, while I cried into his shoulder.  
I missed my mom so much. There were a lot of things I needed her for, like relationship advice and girlie things like shopping, and helping me through college. Sometimes, I felt so lost without her, and other times I knew she was there, guiding me and she always would be.  
I cried for a good ten minutes before I finally lifted my head. The spot on David's shirt where I'd cried was drenched, and I felt horrible. "Shit, I'm so sorry."  
He shrugged. "I don't mind, baby."  
I blushed lightly, and smiled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
He replied by kissing my lips tenderly.


	13. No fucks given Right?

-Jayy POV-

I got home around eleven. I had a little bit of a buzz, but I hadn't drunk very much tonight with my friends Sadie and Chris. They were working on getting drunk off their asses, but I had a hangover from the other night when I'd gone to that adorable boy Andrew's house. We'd gotten really drunk, and really horny so of course, we had wild sex and I came home past four am. Who cared, though? It was my life, and I didn't care who didn't like it. I was fucking happy.  
When I opened the front door and slipped inside, Dahvie was no where to be found. I slipped my black denim coat off and layed it on the couch. Undearneath, I was wearing a black wife beater and some gorgeous leather pants with my favorite pair of spiked combat boots. It sucks that most straight men can't be as fabulous and stylish as a gay boy like myself. Dahvie, on the other hand, he could. That boy knew how to rock a pair of cheetah shorts.  
I looked aroud for Dahvie, and finally checked his room. He was passed out on his bed, partially curled into fetal position, and hugging his pillow. His black blanket was slipping, so I went ahead and walked inside to fix that for him. A small smile crossed his face, but it was in his sleep.  
"Night, bro." I whispered, as I walked out and shut his door.  
I walked into my room then, shutting and locking my door. I walked to my dresser and pulled out my favorite Metallica tank. I stripped down to just my red boxers, and put the tank over my head. As I got into bed, I realized that Dahvie was in a bit of a situation.  
He needed to tell her about our pride and joy, Blood on the Dance Floor. It didn't matter if she didn't ask, it's the fact that he is hiding that from her simply because she is interested in him as his normal self. If she really likes him, she'll be interested in just him as Dahvie Vanity and David Jesus Torres. If not, she could go fuck herself. Dahvie was one hell of a guy, and it angered me to see him work so hard just to be liked for who he is. Girls shouldn't like him just because he's from Blood on the Dance Floor. They should like him because he sits and listens. He talks sweetly. He's kind hearted and loving. He gives his all to everything he does.  
I sighed as I layed my head down on the pillow. Damnit, Dahvie. This wasn't even my problem, and I was sitting here stressing about it.


	14. Spending the day together

-Cammie POV-

I had no idea what to wear!  
Sure, all we were doing was getting coffee and pancakes, but I wanted to look good. I wanted to impress David.  
So I went through my closet about ten times before I settled on a pair of purple bermuda shorts and a white Beatles t-shirt that I'd ripped the sleeves off of. I straightened my hair, a little angry that the dark blue was already starting to fade, put on some eyeliner, slipped on my favorite Bob Marley sandals, and headed out the door at about 8:45.  
Just as I was opening the door, Jenna stopped me.  
"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, just coming out of her bedroom. She yawned and stretched.  
"I'm getting breakfast with David." I smiled. I must have blushed a little, because she laughed.  
"Sounds cute." She said. "Well, hey, I'm going to a concert on Monday night. I'm not really sure who the band is, but a few of my friends are going. They have two extra tickets. Wanna go?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know; I'm not much of a concert person."  
"Well, if they don't take us, they're waisting a ticket."  
"I'll think about it. I gotta go!" I said, and slipped out the door as quick as possible.  
I hated going to concerts. Not because I didn't like music, but because I didn't like huge crowds of people jumping and screaming and being overly loud. I'd feel bad if someone had waisted their money, though.  
I drove to iHop and pulled into the parking lot. David was standing at the front doors, and smiled when he saw my car. I giggled silently to myself.  
I got out of the car, and walked up to him. He smiled and nodded as he opened the door. "Ladies first."  
I smiled at him and walked inside. He followed instantly.  
Inside, it was surprisngly empty. A few people eating here and there, not many though. A waiter with cute brown eyes and a buzzcut lead us to a booth and quickly got us some coffee.  
As I stirred in multiple packages of the tiny pink sugars that they provided us with, I couldn't help but notice that David was starring in my direction. I looked him in the eyes and asked, "Yes?"  
He must have been zoned out, because he blinked, shook his head, and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I was-" He stopped and shrugged slightly. "Nevermind."  
"No, tell me." I said, smiling.  
"I was just thinking about last night when we kissed." He admitted, blushing softly and looking away. "It was really nice, and it sparked a lot of feelings."  
I felt my cheeks turn pink. "O-oh."  
He lifted his eyes to look into mine, then looked at the menu.  
Okay, so I liked David. A whole lot, and it was going to drive me insane because I'd only known him a couple of days now. The kiss had really changed things though. Maybe it'd sped things up a little...  
I copied his actions and looked at my menu. We both settled on chocolate chip pancakes, and ate the living hell out of them.  
"So that Jeremy guy... He seems pretty nice." I said, sparking conversation. David smiled brightly.  
"He is, but he can be a major asshole sometimes. It's fucking hilarious." He said, and I smiled. "I'm surprised they haven't recognized me yet. Last time I was here with Jeremy, he got up on the table and started dancing, and when he was told to get down, he threw a waffle at the guy. They kicked us out and threatened to call the cops." He started laughing, as did I. This was actually pretty funny.  
"Sounds pretty fearless." I giggled. "So tell me, what does the amazing David Torres do when Jeremy isn't around?"


	15. Haley Was Here

I hadn't gotton to bed until three in the morning. We'd gone through every song on the album twice, and I'd had to sit through Jayy doing his little hulahoop act, since he always did that for the show. We'd sung a lot, kind of wishing Haley Rose had been there tonight to help with certain songs. We'd drank so much water that by the time we were done, I felt like I was going to piss my pants.  
Once I'd finally layed down, I smiled to myself. Tomorrow, we would have our first concert of the Fight to Unite tour, which felt like it'd go perfect, I'd tell Cammie the truth about Blood on the Dance Floor, and then we'd leave to tour some more around the states of California.  
I smiled as I fell asleep, and drifted off into dreamland.

The next morning was hectic, like it always is before a big show. There was a lot of throwing clothes around, packing, doing our makeup and getting our hair to look right. By the time we were finished, there was a huge cloud of hairspray. Jayy and I were used to stuff like this though, so we barely coughed.  
It was almost three-thirty, and we had to be there by four-thirty so we could practice. We packed the last of our shit, and threw it in the car.  
Jayy got in the drivers seat, and I got in the passenger seat. As we started to drive off, Jayy turned on the radio. The overly played pop song Call Me Maybe was playing, and we both laughed as we sang to it.  
"Hey mother fucker!" Jayy screamed at a car that was going extremely slow in front of us. "Get the fuck out of the way before I pull my dick out and slap you with it!"  
"You're such a bitch." I laughed.  
Jayy shrugged. "It's what I do best."  
"No, singing and dancing is what you do best." I smiled. "Bitch comes in at a close third, though!"  
"So you're telling her tonight, right?" Jayy asked suddenly.  
"I invited her to meet us at six-thirty. I want her to come back stage so I can tell her then, and then have her watch the show. Give her the jist of it."  
"I hope it works out."  
"God, so do I." I said, sadly. I'd be pretty upset if she didn't like me because of my band or my fame.  
We got to the performing arts theater about four. We parked the car next to the tour bus and went in to put our luggage on the bus.  
"Feels like home!" Jayy announced as he threw his suitcase onto the top bunk on the right side of the bus. Haley's stuff was already set out on the bottom bunk of the left side. "Looks like the Princess of Fucking Darkness has already been in here."  
We both laughed. "Well, the Hello Kitty plush is already there so she definately has."  
I threw my suitcase into the back room, but held onto my guitar case. I'd have to bring that with me.  
"Oh, holla!" Jayy yelled in the most ghetto black woman voice he could do. I turned to look at him. He was in the fridge, and pulled out a big bottle of Jack Daniels. "Haley left a little gift!"  
I laughed. "Hell yeah. She knows us so well."  
We checked ourselves and fixed our hair and makeup a little before heading into the theater. I left my phone in my room, knowing I wouldn't need it during the show. With all the water and crazy crap we did on stage, it was a hazard to bring my phone with me.  
It was crazy how many people were already waiting in line. Jayy had walked away but quickly came back and told me we should go meet a few fans. I agreed, and the moment the fans saw us walk out, they were screaming and calling for us and singing our songs out.  
God, I loved this feeling. These people loves us. They didn't just love our music, they loved who we were personally. They did so much just to come to see us perform, and they memorized all the lyrics so half the time, we weren't even the ones singing, they were. If it wasn't for our fans, we wouldn't be as famous as we are.  
We took some pictures, signed lots of clothing, body parts, posters, and CD's, and talked with our fans for a good while before we said we needed to get inside to check the mics.


	16. I think it's broken

Cammie POV

I had just finished getting ready to go meet up with David when I heard a loud thud and the sound of my roomate Jenna screaming.  
I ran out to the living room to find her laying on the floor, her ankle twisted in a way it never should be twisted.  
"Jenna! Are you okay?!" I exclaimed, running to her side. I kneeled down. She was crying.  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped.  
"What happened?"  
"I tripped over the chair, but my leg caught on it and it twisted and I heard a crack. Oh my God, I think it's broken!"  
"Can you move it?"  
"No! It hurts too much!"  
"Shit, you need to get to the hospital," I said, then realized I was the one who had to take her.  
Oh no. I had to meet with David in half an hour.  
"Will you take me?" She asked, looking at me with a lot of pain running through her face.  
I looked at Jenna, and then the clock. "I... Yeah, I'll take you." I said, sighing. I couldn't leave my best friend for my boyfriend. I helped her to the car, and drove her to the hospital. As soon as we checked her in, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to David.  
"I can't make it. Jenna's in the hospital. I'm soooooooo sorry. I'll miss you! 3"  
David never replied, which left me a little worried, but they called Jenna in moments later so they could take a look at her leg. I followed right behind the doctors, and sat in her little curtain walled room as we waited for them to take her to get xrays.  
I felt absolutely horrible for ditching David, but Jenna was my best friend and she needed me.


	17. Broken

"Hold on, lemme check my phone real quick before we go back in there." Jayy and I had been smoking a ciggerette behind our tour bus before we went inside. People had already started to get in, and Haley had come up to tell us that the crowd was fucking huge.  
"Be quick." Jayy and Haley both exclaimed as I ran inside the tour bus. I got to my room and unlocked my phone. Cammie should have been here by now, and it worried me that she wasn't.  
I can't make it. Jenna's in the hospital. I'm soooooooo sorry. I'll miss you! 3  
Oh no. Shit shit shit shit shit!  
I clenched my phone tightly for a moment. I was planning on telling her tonight, and having her watch the show from the side of the stage. I was going to show her the tour bus, introduce her to Haley and Jayy rather than Jeremy. I was going to sing to her. My whole night was rearranged now.  
"Fuck!" I yelled as I slammed the tourbus door shut and walked past Haley and Jayy.  
"What happened, Dahvie? Are you okay?" Haley asked.  
"No. Fucking Cammie can't make it, so I can't tell her."  
Jayy had explained everything to Haley when she first met up with us earlier, so she knew exactly what was going on.  
"I even had roses for her." I said, slumping my shoulders.  
"Hey, it's okay. You'll just tell her another time."  
"I guess." I said a little sharply. We all walked inside, and got ready for the show.  
I was dressed in lepord print capri's and a ripped up tank top. My hair was teased to it's full extent, and my makeup was done exactly how it was supposed to be on the Evolution cover, but I had to put on a big black robe for our first song of the night, Unforgiven.  
Jayy was wearing the vest I'd given him with no shirt underneath, a pair of cut-off shorts with holes in them, and black combat boots and his favorite bullet belt. He had his hair flipped to the side and spiked, and the dark satan-like makeup that he always did for these shows. He, too, wore a long black robe.  
Haley was dressed in a black dress that had chains and spikes all over it, and seven-inch black heels on. Her makeup was a little more simple, just dark colors and cat eye eyeliner. She wasn't apart of the first song, so she didn't wear a robe like ours.  
Jayy smiled at me. "Ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I laughed.  
Some dark music started, obviously not the music to Unforgiven. We flipped our hoods up, and walked out onto the stage slowly, like we were searching for something.  
The best part about our shows is that we don't just sing and dance around. We put on a show. We incorporate acting into our shows.  
The crowd let out screams of love and excitment as we made our way to center stage, clutching onto mics underneath our robes. I slowly lifted my mic to my mouth and said in a dark voice, "Are you fucking ready?"  
The screams got louder, but I wasn't satisfied.  
"I said, ARE YOU... FUCKING... READY?!"  
The screams were so loud it hurt my ears as Jayy and I threw our robes down and the actual Unforgiven music began.  
"You've got your secrets locked inside, you've got them hidden so well! I'm gonna break down all your walls and find out what you won't tell!" Jayy began into the mic. I was overwhelmed with excitment, completely leaving my saddness over Cammie not showing at the bus. This was the time to get excited and have fun, not be upset.  
I said my part into the mic, and the chorus overwhelmed the crowd as they all sang every word towards us.  
"You took your love and waisted all of it on someone who could care less for you," Jayy sang and they screamed it back. "I give my word, everything I said came directly from my heart, it's true!"  
"Don't think I won't forget the things you've done," I sang loudly. The crowd screamed it back to me and my whole body filled with happiness. This, right here, was my life.  
Unforgiven ended, but the crowd didn't stop cheering.  
"You know, I fucking love you guys!" I said into the mic. "So damn much!"  
The screams got louder.  
"That's why I hope you love me back, even though I'm such a monster!"  
Frankenstine + The Bride started playing.  
"Take love and multiply by infinity. Take it to the depths of forever, and you will still only have a glimpse of how I feel for you!"  
The crowd started to jump. I looked at Jayy, who was already looking at me. We started to jump too, smiling towards the crowd. Haley was waiting at the side of the stage for her cue.  
I sang my part, and got to the chorus. I could barely hear myself over the crowd.  
"I'll be your bride, you'll be my Frankenstine!" Haley sang as she walked onto the stage. She wrapped her arm around Jayy's waist and sang towards him, smiling.  
Then she let go and put her arm over my shoulder as all three of us sang.  
"You and I til we die. Our hearts will always survive! Oh monster, my monster, the only one who see's me!"  
Haley began her part as she walked to the edge of the stage, and knelt down. Fans were screaming and reaching for her hands as she sang to them.  
"I didn't ever mean to make you cry. When I saw you I felt so terrified. Sudden life and monsters by my side. Well, can't you see how it looked through my eyes? You leave me electrified, your love brings me back to life!"  
"GO!" I screamed.  
We finished that song, and went on to Revenge Porn. My favorite part of the song was when I got to turn to the audience and moon all of them, then turn back around and scream, "Take your pants off!"  
Then the whole crowd started to jump around, as Jayy and I ran around the stage singing. This was a very energetic song.  
Haley threw us the water blasters and we started to soak the audience as we sang.  
We performed a few more songs off the Evolution album, performed Candyland, Find Your Way, PLUR, Yo,Ho, and What Dreams Are Made Of, but as a finale, we performed Believe, and then Sexxxting.  
The crowd was going crazy as we finished up the songs.  
"We fucking love you guys!" Jayy screamed into the mic.  
"Tonight was a blast! You guys gave me such a hard on! Now, which one of you will help relieve this monster in my pants?! Ha, we'll gladly come back!" I said jokingly, as we ran off stage. Haley greeted us at the side stage and hugged us both.  
"You guys did fucking great!" She exclaimed. "The crowd went so wild."  
"Fuck, I am so hyped up right now!" Jayy said, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Let's go out and meet a few more fans before we leave." I said. Haley agreed to come with, and we walked to our tour bus. Fans were already forming around it, and they screamed as all three of us approached.  
"Oh my God, Dahvie Vanity! Will you sign this?!" A girl with bright pink hair exclaimed as she held out an All The Rage CD.  
"Hell yeah, I will." I said as I grabbed the CD and the sharpie from my back pocket. Her name was Tessa, so I wrote, "Tessa, thanks for _cumming_ to the show. We fucking love you. XoxoXXX, Dahvie Vanity."  
She laughed and hugged me before I went off to greet more fans.  
Jayy was surrounded by a group of scene kids, and Haley was signing a shirt that someone had written "I LOVE HALEY ROSE" on. Fans started to surround me. I took a lot more pictures, and signed a lot of different things. A girl was holding her chest out for my to sign her boobs when suddenly I heard, "David?"  
I had barely finished the signature, but I dropped the pen, messing the Y at the end of Vanity up a little. The girl must not have noticed because she hugged me tightly and left.  
I knew the voice that had just called my real name. Aparently a bunch of fans had heard her call my real name too, because they were all staring at Cammie.  
My jaw dropped.  
Oh,_ shit._  
"Cammie!" I exclaimed, pushing my way out of the fans. I looked at her, and then back at them. "Hey guys, I can't do any more signings tonight. I am so sorry." I felt like I was letting my fans down.  
Cammie was just staring at me awestruck.  
I pulled her into the tour bus quickly, and shut the door before anyone could say anything.  
"I thought you were at the hospital with Jenna."  
"I was, and when I was driving her home, she was telling me all about the concert that she wanted to take me to tonight, this band called Blood on the Dance Floor. I figured, hey, David wanted to meet me here so maybe he had gone to the concert. So when I took her home, I thought you'd still be here, waiting to get a signature or something." She looked at me, then out the window of the tour bus. "Never would have guessed you were the one giving the signatures." There was something off about her voice. She sounded upset... really upset.  
"I was going to tell you tonight... at six-thirt-"  
"Why didn't you just tell me from the start?" She snapped, crossing her arms.  
I looked down. "Because you liked me as David, and I didn't want you to just like Dahvie like so many people."  
"Is that what they call you? Dahvie? What about Jeremy? I saw him out there too, signing things and talking to people."  
"I'm... I'm Dahvie Vanity and he's Jayy Von Monroe, and honestly, until I met you, we barely went by our real names." Cammie stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I am so sorry, Cammie."  
"Why did you lie?" She finally asked.  
"I told you, I didn't want you to like me just because I was in a band, or dislike me because I was in a band that has a major sexual representation in most our songs." I sighed. "I wanted you to like me as David."  
"And I did, I mean, I do like you as David. You should have realized I wasn't going to judge you for being in some band!"  
"You don't understand how many girls I've dated that I came to find only liked me for being in a band."  
"I'm not like other girls, David!" She glared at me. "Or Dahvie. I don't even know what to call you anymore."  
"Please don't be like this, Cammie." I begged, my heart pounding in my chest. I had no idea what I was feeling right now, but I knew I'd do anything for her to not be upset with me right now.  
"I... I think it's best we break up." My heart shattered.


	18. UPDATE

JUST A LITTLE UPDATE

3

I'm going to incorporate the other characters lives into the story some more. That means Jayy and Haley will have some big adventures and whatnot, so the story isn't fully focused on Dahvie. Hope you enjoy.c:


	19. Torn

-Cammie POV-

"I... I think it's best we break up." My heart broke as I said the words. I didn't want to fucking break up with Dahvie-David, oh my God, I was just so confused.

He'd lied to me about a major part of his life, and that had hurt me.

"Oh God, no..." He whispered. I could see pain flicker through his eyes. I can't believe I'd just hurt the nicest guy I'd ever met.

I didn't know what else to say, so I just turned away from him and walked out of the tour bus.

There were loads of girls and boys who crowded around me suddenly, asking if I was "Dahvie's girlfriend" and how long we'd been dating. I finally yelled, "NO, I am not Dahvie's fucking girlfriend!" and pushed my way through. I glanced over at Jeremy, or Jayy I guess, who's eyes widened when he heard me yell.

Oh my God, I felt like the most horrible person ever.

I ran all the way to my car, and drove off as fast as possible. I didn't want to go home and explain this whole situation to Jenna. I couldn't go to David's and cry to him. I had no one else around here. I drove to the park, and sat in my car and cried instead. I cried over David and how I couldn't believe I'd just broken off our relationship. I cried over the fact that I'd yelled at so many people I didn't even know when they were just asking a question that I would have asked too, if I were them.

I cried for so long that my eyes started to sting and my nose got runny and disgusting.

The worst part was, I had started to fall for David the moment I met him, and tonight, I was going to tell him I loved him.

How does someone go to say _I love you_ and leave saying _Let's break up_? It just didn't make sense!

I pounded my head against the steering wheel and bawled my eyes out some more.


	20. If you love something, set it free

-Jayy POV-

"I'm not Dahvie's fucking girlfriend!" I heard Cammie's voice loud and clear, and I looked up just in time to see her glance at me and run away from all the fans.  
My eyes widened as I realized what that meant.  
Cammie and Dahvie had just broken up.  
Shit, I couldn't stay away from him for long. I needed to get inside and make sure he was alright.  
Who was I kidding, though? Of course he wasn't alright. He liked this girl beyond belief, hell, he might have loved her.  
I glanced at Haley, who had obviously heard it too, because she was staring at me with the "What just happened?" look.  
I apologized to my fans and told them I needed to get inside because I didn't feel well. Haley held the fans off, trying to distract them by signing and singing with a few of them. I ran inside the tour bus and to the door of Dahvie's room.  
I banged on the door multiple times, but there was no answer.  
"God damnit." I murmured under my breath. I slide his door open, and found him laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked so blank, so zoned out like he used to before he met Cammie.  
"Dahvie, when you hear me knock, it means you are supposed to say _Come in!_" I said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.  
He didn't reply.  
"What happened, man?" Stupid question. I should have asked why instead.  
"She dumped me." He said, his voice low and squeaky. I could tell he was holding back tears.  
I let my hand rest on his leg and sighed. "Hey, you know how the song goes, _If you love something, they say set it free. If it don't come back, it wans't meant to be._"  
"I don't want to let you go..." He whispered, reciting the end of our song Incomplete and All Alone.  
"I know you didn't want to let her go, but hey, if she comes back, then she was always yours. If she doesn't, you know how it goes."  
Dahvie shrugged slightly. "I'd like to be left alone right now, if you don't mind. Go tell the fans I'm sorry."  
I looked at him sadly. "If that's what you want."  
I left his room, and went out to tell the fans that Dahvie just felt a little under the weather right now and needed to rest.


	21. A Big 'Ol Bottle of Jack

I wasn't thinking straight from the moment Cammie had left the bus. The door closed, and I felt like the weight of the bus crashed down on me. I had to struggle to get back to my room, holding onto doors and walls and bunks. When I finally got the door opened, I literally fell over on my back and layed like that.  
I layed like that until Jayy came in.  
_Huh, it's over already_, was the only clear thought that had run through my mind.  
Obviously it wasn't over though, because Jayy opened my door and sat at the foot of my bed. Had he knocked? I must not have heard it.  
He talked to me for a minute. I didn't listen to most of what he said, and just replied with a couple words. When he recited Incomplete and All Alone, my heart broke a little more, and I recited the ending, because I didn't want to let Cammie go.  
How could she have left so heartlessly, anyways? She'd dumped me, and left without saying goodbye, or hugging me or kissing me or anything. Like she wanted to get away from me as fast as she possibly could. Was I really that repulsive to her?  
Finally, I told Jayy to leave me alone and apologize to the fans. I felt even shittier knowing I'd left them out there, expecting me to come back out later.  
I layed like that for a while, and when Jayy and Haley got back in the bus, they both peeked in my room. I pretended to be fast asleep, which must have worked on them because they shut my door and got ready to sleep themselves.  
I guess we weren't going to drink whiskey tonight like we'd planned.  
Then I realized, that meant there was a huge thing of Jack Daniels in the fridge, and being drunk off my ass would be fucking great right now. It'd make me forget everything for the night.  
When I heard the soft snore of Jayy and the quiet purr of Haley's breathing, I got up and tiptoed out of my room. I opened the fridge, grabbed the Jack, and sat down on the couch like thing infront of the coffee table that was attached to the ground.  
I opened it and took a big swig, trying not to let it hit my tongue. It stung when it hit the tongue. I felt it hit the back of my throat, and let the warm liquid flow slowly down my throat. The aftertaste was the best thing ever. It was so sweet. Normally, people chase their whiskey with something. Fuck it, I thought. I didn't need a chaser tonight.  
I took a few more swigs before I could feel my thinking get a little different and my vision get a little blurry.  
Yeah, I was definately going to forget tonight.


	22. Write On Paper, Not Your Arms

Jayy POV  
I woke up to the sound of something, or someone, falling. My eyes fluttered open and I pulled back the curtain infront of my bunk. I really fucking hated being woken up.  
I glanced around the dark bus. I couldn't see anything.  
Fuck.  
I sighed and jumped down. I was walking towards the light switch when I tripped over a body and fell onto the ground.  
"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed as I reached up and switched on the light.  
Dahvie was laying on the ground, passed out. In his hand, there was an empty bottle of Jack. The bottle Haley had bought for the three of us to share. That bottle could have easily gotton all three of us drunk two different nights, and Dahvie had drank the whole fucking thing!  
Oh my God.  
I quickly yelled for Haley and started to push Dahvie's shoulder.  
"Dahvie, wake up!" I yelled into his ear.  
Haley got up from her bunk and ran to my side. When she saw the bottle of Jack, she gasped in horror.  
"Dahvie!" She exclaimed.  
Oh my God, my best friend could die from alcohol poisoning if we didn't wake him up. My best friend _couldn't_ die.  
"Fucking Dahvie, you need to fucking wake up right fucking now!" I yelled, shoving him hard.  
He blinked a couple of times, and a goofy, drunk smile crossed his face. "Ohhiguise." His words slurred together, and my eyes widened.  
"Dahvie, you're fucking drunk."  
He nodded, as if he was happy.  
I looked at Haley, who looked at me worriedly.  
"This might make us a couple hours late tomorrow, but I think we need to take Dahvie to the hospital." I said. Haley nodded and ran up to the bus driver. She told him what Dahvie had done, and he turned into the next town as soon as we found the exit.  
Three hours later, Dahvie was laying in a hospital bed, eating a slice of bread, watching Cartoon Network on their crappy tv's, and being completely silent.  
They said he could have easily gotton alcohol poisoning, and it was good we'd taken him in. They'd gotton most of the alcohol out and had given him some antibiotics to take tonight. When I looked at the clock, it was already four am. We'd be pretty late tomorrow.  
They released Dahvie, and I walked with him back to the waiting room. Haley was sitting there waiting for us, and got up quickly to hug Dahvie. He didn't hug her back. He was zoned out again.  
All three of us walked in complete silence to the bus, but we were so shooken up and that no one wanted to sleep. Dahvie did, though, want to go into his room and be alone.  
Haley and I were both really quiet. We didn't talk, we just watched some really weird documentary on monkeys. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore, and I got up and went to Dahvie's room. I opened the door to find Dahvie sitting at his laptop. I walked in and shut the door again. Dahvie glanced up at me, but didn't say anything.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Why what?" He looked at me confused.  
"Why the fuck did you do it?"  
"What? Drink? Because I'm over twenty-one. It's legal."  
"Shut the fuck up." I said sharply. "Was it because you're upset?"  
Dahvie didn't respond.  
"Listen, bro. I know she dumped you and it sucks, but we have fans that need us to show up at the show later. They're counting on us. They're counting on you."  
Again, no response.  
"What if you'd died from all that whiskey? You could have easily if I hadn't woken up when you passed out and fell on the floor. What if I'd found you the next morning, dead?"  
I couldn't help but imagine finding Dahvie's cold, dead body laying on the floor of the bus that morning, and it sent shivers through my spine and caused my eyes to water. I didn't want to ever lose my best friend.  
"I know you're upset, but can't you at least just... write about it? Isn't that what you teach your fans? To write on paper, not on their arms. Don't abuse your body because you're sad. Learn from the saddness and write about it. It would make some fucking bomb ass songs."  
Dahvie looked up at me, his eyes filled with saddness. Tears suddenly started to overflow his teardocks and he cried immensly.  
I took him in my arms quickly, pushing his laptop out of the way, and held him while he cried. And trust me, he cried for a long time.


	23. Delete

-Cammie POV-

I didn't go home til two or three in the morning. When I pulled up to my apartment, I pulled myself together and walked inside.  
Jenna was asleep in her room, so I quickly made my way to mine.  
I was hurting so bad. My whole face hurt from crying, my fists hurt from hitting the steering wheel so many times, and my heart hurt from the breakup. I hadn't wanted to leave him, but I felt like, if he lied about something this huge, what else might he have lied about to me?  
I was too afraid to let myself find out, so I knew what I had to do.  
I had to let go of Dahvie completely. I opened my phone, and deleted all the pictures we'd taken together in the last couple of days. Once I finished that, which I cried through, I went to his contact.  
"I'm so sorry..." I whispered to the air as I clicked 'delete.'  
I layed my head down on the pillow and cried again, this time until I fell asleep, still in the same clothes I'd gone out in.


	24. The Start Of A New Cycle

I woke up the next morning feeling tired and unstabble. I was twisted in a weird way in my blankets. I didn't remember a lot from last night. I remembered being taken out of the hospital, and not talking to either of my best friends until Jayy came in my room. I remember crying to him for a while, but I don't remember falling asleep.  
I got out of bed, and looked out the window. We were driving by a big wheat field. We were close to Sacramento, California, which was where our show tonight would be at. The Ace of Spades.  
I glanced at the clock.  
HOLY SHIT. We should have been in Sacramento an hour ago! It was already one in the afternoon, and we should have been there no later than noon.  
I got up quickly and found my way out to the front of the bus. Jayy was putting on his boots, and Haley was brushing her hair. They were both dressed with their makeup and hair done.  
They both looked at me, then went back to getting ready.  
"You should probably start getting ready. We're thirty minutes from Sac town, and..." Jayy looked me up and down. "You're a mess."  
I nodded and walked into the minature bathroom. We were lucky enough to have a shower in this bus, because when I looked in the mirror, I realized Jayy had been nice about it. I wasn't just a mess. I looked like a tornado had blown through my body and then a hurricane hit me in the face. My makeup was smeared down my face and neck.  
I got in the shower and scrubbed all the makeup off, and washed my hair. It took a while, and before I could even start on my makeup, our tour bus was stopping outside the Ace of Spades.  
"We'll meet you inside, Dahvie." Jayy called as I heard footsteps get farther away and a door close.  
I sighed. "Alright Dahvie, look alive." I told myself in the mirror as I began to do my makeup.  
Forty five minutes later, I was dressed and ready. I wore a pair of blue skinny jeans with rainbows all over them, a white t-shirt that looked like it had blood on it, and a jacket with lots of different zippers and chains. I made my way inside the club, and met up with Jayy and Haley, who were doing a sound check on the mics.  
Jayy smiled slightly at me, but went back to singing Loveotomy.  
Cammie crossed my mind as he sang the lines, "Who couldn've known something this perfect could've been so damn destructive?"  
I held back tears that wanted to come out, and jumped on stage. I joined in when I needed to, and the sound check went smoothly. After that was done and over with, Jayy came up to me and looked at me in the eyes.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, touching my shoulder.  
I nodded slowly. "I'm cool."  
Jayy shrugged. "You scared the living shit out of me last night, and Haley cried a little."  
"I'm really sorry..."  
"If you ever drink that much again, I won't let the alcohol kill you. I'll kill you myself." Jayy said angrily. "That's not a threat, either. It's a promise."  
I laughed a little, but I could hear the difference in my laugh. It didn't sound anywhere as happy as it used to. Jayy must have noticed too, because he sighed and turned to walk off.  
The concert went fine. I hid my emotions well and did a lot of singing, shouting, dancing, and guitar playing. Once it was over, we signed things for our fans for a good two hours, got in the tour bus and were on our way to the next show.  
That's how it was for a while, actually. It was mostly a blur to me, probably because I was drunk for most of it.


	25. The Nightmares Begin

**Don't flip out. I know they actually live in Phoenix AZ, but I'm just switching things up, so shush it and enjoy the chapter, xD**

-Jayy POV-

It was September now. We'd finished the Fight to Unite Tour, as well as Vans Warped Tour, and were currently planning our The Scene Is Dead Tour with Jeffree Star. We'd moved from a crappy Arizona apartment to a nice LA house. And trust me, it was nice. Two stories, five bedrooms, four bathrooms(one in both Dahvie and my own room, another one down the hall, and one downstairs) , a den upstairs, a big kitchen, a pool, and a sizeable garage.  
Haley had moved in with us, too. She had the bedroom downstairs, while Dahvie and I took rooms right next to eachother upstairs. The other two bedrooms were used as an excercise room and a sound room.  
Dahvie wasn't doing so good, though. He went completely downhill once Cammie left. Sure, he'd kept up the act on stage, and even infront of Haley and I most of the time, but I wasn't stupid. I saw what was going on. He was torn up over Cammie. He'd taken up drinking as an everyday thing. In the morning, he'd add a shot of Scotch to his coffee, and when he ate, he'd drink whiskey with it. He stopped eating as much, and started to unhealthily lose weight. I hated watching my best friend rot away infront of my eyes, and knowing there was nothing I could do. And it was all because of _her_.  
It was getting bad lately. Now that he didn't have the constant concerts and people surrounding him, Dahvie's mind was always on Cammie. He didn't go out with friends as much, he never partied. He just sat in his room, occasionally coming out. He'd grown so distant the past few months. The only day we were close to how it used to be was my twenty-first birthday, when he, Haley, and I flew to Vegas to fuck shit up. He seemed totally normal that day, but I know that was more my birthday present than the flight to Las Vegas.  
I was laying awake in my bedroom. It was about two-thirty in the morning, and everyone, as far as I knew, was fast asleep but me. I couldn't sleep for some reason, so instead I just tweeted back and forth with Jeffree about the upcoming concerts, and made a few jokes.  
I was startled and practically jumped out of my bed when I heard a loud thud, followed by horrifying screaming coming from Dahvie's bedroom. I practically flew across my bedroom and out my door. I looked at the staircase. Haley had heard it too, and was running up the stairs in her Hello Kitty pajamas.  
"What happened?" She asked me in a loud whisper.  
"I," I started. "I don't know." We both ran to his door and opened it slowly, afraid to see what would lay infront of our eyes. I couldn't stop picturing a dead Dahvie, laying on the ground with something piercing his heart, or his throat slit. I was so scared these days that he might try to kill himself.  
Instead, what we found was a fast asleep Dahvie, who was flailing his arms and rolling around on his bed, screaming out in horror.  
"He's having a nightmare," Haley said sympathetically. "Should we wake him up?"  
I shook my head. "No... It could startle him."  
Haley nodded. We watched for a few seconds, but I slowly shut his door and Haley and I made our way back to our rooms.  
I sighed, and waited for the screaming to end as I lay back down. It ended a couple minutes later, but that wasn't the last of it.  
Dahvie began to have the nightmare every night, and every night, the screaming and thudding would become louder and last longer. Sometime's he'd scream out Cammie's name, other times he'd just cry out for her not to leave. Eventually, it would last so long that if I wanted any sleep, I'd have to go downstairs to the living room. He'd wake me up the next morning and ask, "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" I would feel too bad if I told him his nightmares kept me awake, so I simply replied with, "I fell asleep watching TV."  
I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to handle this, though.


	26. Cammie in LA?

-Cammie POV-

I was moving.  
Jenna wasn't too happy, but she supported me in my decision to follow my new found dream of becoming a guitar player or singer.  
Sounds crazy, and out of the blue right? Because it was. I had gone to karaoke night with Jenna and a few friends one night, one of the nights of many that they'd tried to lure me out of the house to keep me from thinking about David, and after singing to some old Hilary Duff song and walking off stage, a man approached me and told me how I had talent and I needed to persue that before it was too late. He didn't offer me a label or anything, he just said he knew something good would come of it if I moved away to pursue this.  
So, after a lot of thinking, I decided, _Yes, I'm going to do it._  
I was leaving this little town in Arizona, and moving to Los Angeles, California. There, I would job search, and in my spare time, I'd play my guitar infront of the malls and popular places, singing songs I'd written over the years, because I had been writing songs since I was sixteen.  
It sounds crazy, but it would make me happy again.  
After booking my flight and finding an apartment for cheap, it was finally time to say goodbye. I hugged Jenna at the front door and we cried for a couple minutes. I told her I'd come back and visit soon, and she told me she'd come to visit me, too.  
I got in my car and drove away.  
I hadn't been thinking about anything but making my flight when I passed the mall, but suddenly a wave of emotions crashed over me. All I could think about now was that day with David, and how sweet he'd been... God, I missed him so much. I still cried sometimes, and when I did, I'd pull out my phone and type out a long, meaningful, _I want you_ back text, but when I'd go to send it, I'd realize I deleted his number a long time ago. I had to at least say good bye..  
It took a lot of courage, but rather than taking a left turn for the airport, I made a right and drove towards David's apartment. The closer I got, the louder my heart would beat. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in so long, and suddenly, I was going to look into those big, beautiful eyes of his again... It was so overwhelming, but I parked the car, and made my way up the stairs. I kept trying to talk myself out of this, but I knew it was the right thing to do.  
Finally, I knocked on the door.  
_Tap, tap, tap._  
A moment later, David or Jeremy didn't answer the door. Rather, a girl with completely fake blonde hair, and a silicone face opened it and glanced at me. Was this David's new girlfriend...?  
"Is David here?" I asked nervously.  
"David who?" She had a Jersey Shore accent that made me want to slap her.  
"Torres. David Torres."  
"Nope. Ain't no David around here."  
"Maybe you know him by Dahvie."  
The girl let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "That's a weird name. There ain't no _Dahvie_ around here, either."  
I nodded, and turned to walk down the stairs as the girl slammed the door.  
David had moved... And he hadn't told me goodbye.  
But, I couldn't be upset, right? He had every right not to say goodbye. What had I done to deserve him being even sort of nice? I'd broken his heart. I could only hope that he was over me now, and that he was happy, unlike me.  
I drove to the airport, this time not making any detours. I was getting a fresh start... Could this be a fresh start on my heart, too?


	27. Jayy Gets Pissed

-Jayy POV-

I tugged at my hair roughly as Haley and I drove towards the mall strip. All I'd been thinking about was how last night, Dahvie had been screaming for hours, and when it finally stopped, all he did was drink in his room. I'd gotten literally no sleep, and you shouldn't mess with Jayy Von Monroe when I haven't slept. I'm not pleasent when I don't sleep.  
I wasn't mad at Dahvie though, not at all. I was mad at _her_. Had she never hurt him, hell, had she never come into his life, Dahvie wouldn't have a drinking problem, he wouldn't have these nightmares every night, he wouldn't be such a different person.  
Haley must have known I was angry, because she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You look like you're about to burst through the gates of Hell... _Again._"  
I laughed, but it was kind of a wicked laugh as we pulled into the parking lot. "I'm fine."  
She shook her head. "Uh huh."  
We headed right into the first store we saw. We had to do some shopping for The Scene Is Dead Tour. I wished Dahvie would have come too, because he needed to get out of the house, but he'd been passed out when I went to ask if he wanted to go. _Let him sleep_, I figured.  
After an hour or so, I felt oddly tired from walking from one store to another. It was hot, and I was wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a black wife beater. I needed to sit down.  
Haley headed into Claire's to get a few things, while I took a seat at the nearest bench under a tree and relaxed. I pulled out a ciggerette, lit it, and took a hit. I'd feel better if it were a blunt, but this was a public place.  
I took a few more hits off the death stick while I listened to the sound of a guitar being strummed in the distance. There was a girl singing a song about losing a loved one. Her voice was pretty. The song ended and I looked around to find whoever was singing. I saw someone sitting under a tree a couple stores down, holding a guitar. That must have been who it was.  
I stood up, crushing the cancer stick into the ground and headed over. Maybe I'd see how good she was, give her some cash, and some advice.  
I walked up to her, and my eyes widened when she looked up at me as she collected the cash that was inside her guitar case.  
_It couldn't be._  
"Jayy!" She exclaimed, almost horrified.  
_It was._  
All I could think of to say, and I would feel bad later for it, was, "The _fuck_?"  
She looked at me with a confused look in her eyes as she put her guitar away. "I'm afraid I don't understand..."  
"Oh, you understand." I snapped. "You understand fully well why I would be fucking _pissed_ with you and why, if you were a guy, I would hit you so hard right now."  
Cammie's eyes widened as she stared at me. I could see pain flickering through her eyes as my voice got louder.  
"Do you even care that my best friend has not been my _best friend_ since you pulled that disappearing act on him at the concert? He's gone completely downhill. He drinks every day, he's always drunk, he has nightmares and he screams and cries all throughout the night. I'd check his wrists but I'm too scared that I'll see scars because of you! He doesn't do anything anymore! He doesn't eat, he barely sings, he doesn't write. He never goes out with friends. He just sits at home and rots away like a fucking drug addict because that's practically what you made him! He might as well be dead, because he sure as hell isn't alive anymore! Do you even fucking care?!" With every word, my voice got louder and angrier, until Cammie finally let out a yelp and fell to the ground, covering her face with her hands and sobbing loudly.  
_Oh shit_. I thought. _What have I done?_


	28. I Thought You Hated Me?

Cammie POV  
I sat their and listened to Jayy yell at me, and even though all his words felt like bullets going through my chest and penetrating my heart, I took it all because I knew I deserved it. But the moment he told me David might as well be dead, my knee's buckled and I fell to the concrete ground. The tears I'd been holding back were all running down my face, and my whole body hurt suddenly.  
It was official. I hated myself. I couldn't believe that I'd affected David so badly. I was hurting him every single day, and I wasn't even speaking to him! I was the most horrible of horrible people ever. I was the queen of horrible. I was a bitch. I didn't deserve to have even the memories of those few days with such a pefect, caring boy like himself. I was horrible. I wanted to hug him again, but I'd probably burn his skin. I wanted to kiss him again, but I'd probably hurt his lips. I wanted to call him mine again, but I didn't deserve to even go near him. I hated myself, and I loved David.  
I was shocked when I felt an uneasy touch on my back, and the sound of Jayy's voice saying, "Shh, shh... There, there..." His voice was low and confused, like he wasn't sure what he was doing. I cried harder though, and the more I cried, the closer Jayy got to me until he finally hugged me tightly and let me cry onto his shoulder.  
After a couple minutes, I sniffled and pulled away to stare up at Jayy. God, he was tall.  
"Why?" I asked lowly.  
"Why what?" He asked my back.  
"Why are you holding me and comforting me, when just a second ago, you were yelling at me and blaming me?"  
He sighed and shrugged. "I was so angry because you left him and he went downhill. I had no idea you actually cared about him."  
"I do..." I admitted. "I think about him every day. I moved here so I could get a fresh new start on my life, but I guess that didn't include my heart too... I want him back so badly. I never should have left him. I was just so conflicted at the time."  
Jayy hugged me again, and then pulled back and an evil grin crossed his face. "Do you have anywhere to be?"  
"Other than my apartment, no." I said, raising an eyebrow and wiping my nose on the back of my hand.  
"Now you do." He chuckled, and when I opened my mouth to say something, he put his hand over my mouth to shush me. "Shut up, and get in the car." He laughed.  
Jayy made me get into his silver Dodge Charger, stuffing my guitar case into his trunk, and then left, coming back with another girl that I recognized as Haley Rose from their Evolution album. When Haley got in the car, she looked at me confused, and then at Jayy. He filled us both is.  
"Cammie missed Dahvie. Dahvie misses Cammie. So I'm taking Cammie to Dahvie, so they can talk it out." He looked back at me as he drove out of the strip mall, and smiled. "Whether she likes it or not."  
"Isn't that kind of like kidnapping?" Haley asked as she giggled.  
"Kidnapping is such a harsh word. We're _showing her the new house_."


End file.
